leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-5015210-20120730160537/@comment-177.32.20.207-20120731203223
^^ As Jack the ripper would say, let's go piece by piece. Let's see: "I don't really look up tier lists cuz they have become a one persons opinion." ... WRONG! You're either trolling or completely ignorant. Go read on how the tier list gets made before parroting something so mindlessly stupid. The tier list is based on the ENTIRE competitive scene! to quote Elementz himself: "Don't see a champion listed in the tier list who you consider a good competitive (X)? It's probably because I don't and other competitive teams don't value them as competitive picks. Want to raise an argument for why a certain champion should be considered for the competitive list just post below and let me know why in a constructive way!" - and - "This is a new list so it will most likely be a little inaccurate to start off with so bear with me while I perfect it. So this is what I am going to ask of the community. If you have a suggestion on a champion placement please structure it in a respectful and logical way. Posts like "I owned with Tryn like 22-0 last game he should be higher! You're dumb as **** Elementz"" Any smart player will understand the lists are not gospel, likewise any player who isn't stupid will realize it's far from worthless and not "one guy's opinion". "Just because some famous players don't play'' Evelyn doesn't mean she's trash." ... NO!!!! She's thash because it's demonstrably true! This is not "some famous players" opinions pulled out of their asses; Nobody takes her seriously in the competitive scene, and trust me, it's been tried. In the end, LoL makes for some rather simple math and the fact is, the amount of impact Eve can have on the field is still a joke by comparison to the average champion. Again, you are not arguing with a tiny cabal of "famous players", pretty much all consistently high elo players will tell you the same. "Saying that a champion is trash makes you an ignorant asshole. And I bet you, half of players saying she's trash haven't tried the new Eve, either to keep their reputation or cuz they're not interested. " ... No, it makes me someone who understands the game. I don't have a personal grudge against this or any other champion, as you seem to think i do, i'm simply telling it like it is; In practical terms, current Eve is barely any different than pre-rework Eve, concerning how much she'll be able to do for a team. I have tested her, matter of fact i played old Eve in spite of her sucking, but even if i didn't, others did and data can be had from them. "I find her equal to Lee Sin (not that she would beat him 1 v 1, I never compare champions like that) able to assassinate, duel, gank, jungle, solo top, mid. " ... Then i can only guess you're either new to the game or you don't play competitively. I don't mean this in a derrogatory sense, you don't have to be to be good. i'm just saying that such a statement betrays a lack of mechanical knowledge of the game. The game does play differently depending on which level you play it. If Eve was good, people would be using her, it's as simple as that. Just look at Zyra, a newly released champion already causing ripples through the competitive scene, and with a rather higher skill cap than what Eve's; If your aguement of "players want to save face and not try new stuff" was correct, this would not be happening. Truth is, Eve was tested as much as any other champion since the rework and she didn't measure up. "A ones opinion that a better champion wins disgusts me. This ain't no formula 1 race. Better car doesn't win here. You can buy a top car but if you don't know to drive what's the idea of it. Some players stick with one champion and master it. That way some players mastered Eve." ... Then clearly you don't understand the game. Skill is one factor yes, but a number of other, measurable factors exist. Eve is objectively worse than other champions. Are you going to try arguing that the reason pre-rework Eve was not played was because "players just didn't try hard enough"?... No. She wasn't played because she was bad. "But when it comes to late game that Nasus will run over you barking (he got moved to tier 5 recently, bullspoop)." ... Yeah. You're not a competitive player. "I'm not defending Eve, even tho I had some great succes with her, I'm defending my three beloved friends: Skill, Teamwork, and Strategy." ... And i'm defending simple, cold reality. Can you succeed with Eve, or any other champion by using skill teamwork and strategy? Yes! I'm not arguing agains that. But, against a team/player that operates at the same level of skill/teamwork/strategy will you be at a disadvantage for picking Eve? Absolutely! Finally, to put an end to this, realize that you're not arguing with or against me personally, but with against the opinion of the crowd that has demonstrated to understand the game best. But hell, perhaps you do know more about LoL then all these people, so maybe you can go teach M5 the ways of the game... I start seeing Eve succeding in tournaments and with high above 2K elo success rates, i'll be the first to come to this page and admit to my ignorance.